THG
by This-Sensual-Sheerio
Summary: "Claro que estoy bien, como cada año que veo como niños inocentes mueren para entretener a la gente. Es una tranquilidad que los manifestantes en contra de ese espectáculo sean muy pocos, porque si no, no tendría qué ver en las vacaciones. ¡No vuelvas a preguntar eso, papá! ¡Por supuesto que estoy "bien"!". Victorious y THG... Perfecto.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! Sé que no es lo que probablemente muchos esperaban leer de mí, pero recién recordé esta historia y me dispuse a escribirla. Esto es un AU, Alternative Universe… Y ya. Si tienen alguna duda, ahí me preguntan en comentarios :v **_

* * *

Nunca creí que todo fuera a acabar siendo cierto. En los libros se veía tan ficticio, como si nunca fuese a salir de ahí, y nada o nadie podrían hacer que eso cambiara. Ahora me siento tan estúpida y con rabia. Con ganas de salir de esta maldita ciudad a buscar a la autora para propinarle un buen puñetazo en la cara por no haber hecho algo más. La gente lo pedía, lo exigía. Y ella no siguió escribiendo. Pero la gente no dejó de hacer mítines, no dejó los revueltos en países, y los gobiernos tuvieron que hacerles caso. Hicieron lo que el pueblo quería. Lo hicieron real. _Los Juegos del Hambre_. Y sé que la Suzanne Collins no tiene la culpa por haberles dado una idea, ella sólo lo hizo por entretenimiento. Pero ahora el entretenimiento es una verdadera masacre. Justo como en los libros.

Es realmente patética la idea de mandar a niños a luchar en una arena para ver quién es el país más "poderoso". Si bien no es como en los libros que mandaban a pequeños desde los 12 hasta 18, pero los seleccionados van desde los 14 a los 24.Y no es por "distritos", sino por países. Aunque no todos los países participan. En algunos casos, continente. Eso en África. Eligen un país, una ciudad, un ciudadano… Ha sido así por 3 años. No puedo decir que no es entretenido, porque estaría mintiendo. Y aprendes mucho. No tienes entrenamiento antes de ir a los juegos (aunque hay un par de escuelas ilegales que te entrenan para eso), así que viendo he aprendido un par de cosas. Como que de verdad cambiaron las reglas y en vez de darte muchas armas mortales como espadas y arcos, te dan cuchillos de cocina, martillos y jeringas. Y los escenarios son muy random. La primer arena, fue un paisaje tipo sabana, ahí ganó la chica de África, con 19 años. La segunda fue en una ciudad en ruinas, en el que ganó el chico mexicano de 21. El siguiente año, se enfrentaron a temperaturas muy bajas, en donde triunfó un hombre de 23 de origen ruso, después de enfrentarse con un británico. Este año será el 4to, y todo puede pasar.

Se hace una transmisión mundial, en donde se eligen a los tributos. Primero empezaran con el país ganador anterior, el ultimo es el que murió primero, en este caso… Estados Unidos. Siempre hacen los juegos en vacaciones, porque no quieren interrumpir las clases. Y los 11 países y el continente (E.U.A, Rusia, Alemania, Inglaterra, México, China, Brasil, India, España, Australia, Francia, y el continente africano) se ponen atentos al televisor para ver quién puede ser el elegido para representar a su país. La cual puedo asegurar, aunque no estoy viendo realmente a la televisión, está en este momento. Y se acerca al final.

—Jade,—interrumpe mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos.—ya van a escoger al tributo del país.— _LA _tributo del país. "Primero las damas", igual que en los libros.

Mi padre da otro trago a su cerveza y sigue viendo a la tele mientras dicen los nombres de los tributos de Brasil de este año y pasan a recogerlos soldados en aviones. Ambos de 15, si escuché bien. Es una crueldad que nadie se haya ofrecido por ellos. ¡Ni siquiera tienes que levantarte y correr al centro del país para ofrecerte! Todos tenemos un control con un solo botón verde. Cuando lo aprietas, automáticamente te ofreces voluntario para encubrir a alguien. No importa si lo apretaste por accidente. Ha habido casos en donde se ofrece más de una persona (en Rusia y Alemania, principalmente), así que registran todo en una máquina que nadie ve y el que salga primero es el tributo. Pero en caso de que lo aprietes antes de que lleguen a tu país para elegir, no pasa nada. Solo se activan cuando dan la señal, que es cuando sacan el nombre.

De nuevo, algo me saca de mis pensamientos. Es un mensaje en mi celular. Por Facebook.

—¿Estás bien?— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, papá? Claro que estoy bien, como cada año que veo como niños inocentes mueren para entretener a la gente. Es una tranquilidad que los manifestantes en contra de ese espectáculo sean muy pocos, porque si no, no tendría qué ver en las vacaciones. ¡No vuelvas a preguntar eso, papá! ¡Por supuesto que estoy "bien"!

Intento no respirar, para no dejar que un suspiro pesado y furioso salga por mi nariz, e intento no apretar los puños. Pero no puedo hacer nada con mi mandíbula, la cual aprieto tanto que pienso que en cualquier momento se me rompen los sientes y se me marca mucho la quijada a través de la piel. Pero es un alivio que mi padre no me preste mucha atención mientras ve cómo se llevan a los dos niños en los aviones. Respondo con un "_Sí._", y espero que no siga preguntando nada. Y no lo hace.

"**AHORA, VEAMOS QUIENES REPRESENTARÁN AL PAÍS NORTEAMERICANO ESTE AÑO"**

Respiro hondo. Ellos giran una ruleta sorteando los estados. Exhalo. La ruleta empieza a ir más lento. Se para en _CALIFORNIA_, y yo aprieto un poco el control en mi mano izquierda, respiro hondo. Giran otra ruleta sorteando avenidas, calles… La ruleta se detiene en _SUNSET BOULEVARD_ y aparece en una pantalla al lado de la presentadora con una vista aérea. Conozco ese vecindario demasiado bien, debo reconocer. Una voz aparece en mi cabeza, una voz dulce, infantil… _"¿No correrás conmigo, Jade?"_… Y en una ruleta electrónica en la tableta de la presentadora, salen los nombres de los posibles tributos. La gira y mi respiración se vuelve errática. Se detiene. Y yo no soy capaz de dejar salir el aire de mis pulmones.

"**¡VICTORIA VEGA!"**

Me quedo pasmada viendo la tele, sin saber qué hacer. Conozco a esa chica demasiado bien, la conozco desde que estamos en pre-primaria. La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no pasará del baño de sangre. La conozco demasiado bien como para saber que, a pesar de ser amable, de ser muy querida, nadie se ofrecerá por ella. Ni siquiera su hermana, que, aunque odiosa, la quiere.

"**¿TENEMOS A ALGUIEN QUE SE OFRECE VOLUNTARIO POR VICTORIA?" **Dios, espero que sí. **"¡SÍ LO HAY!... QUÉ VALIENTE ERES AL APRETAR EL BOTÓN… JADE WEST". **Y entonces me doy cuenta de qué es verdad, estoy apretando el botón con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento puede descomponerse el control. Y ellos empiezan a escanear mis datos, mi dirección. No siento bien los sonidos, es como si los escuchara a través de un vidrio y estuviera sumergida en agua. Mi padre grita algo como "¿Estás idiota? ¿Eres imbécil?", no lo sé, no lo escucho bien. Y no me muevo ni un centímetro. En la tele seleccionan al tributo varón, un tal Roberto Shae de Texas, o algo así. Mi padre me sigue gritando, y yo finalmente suelto el control. Mi hermana de 10 empieza a entrar en pánico. _"¡¿Por qué te aferras a acabar igual de muerta que tu madre?!"_. El teléfono suena y me apresuro a levantarme y contestar. Digo '¿Hola?'. Ella llora.

—¡Jade, Dios mío! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—No lo sé.—Respondo, aunque quizá sí lo sepa. Y ella sigue hablando. A gritos y llorando. No entiendo nada. No me importa. Escucho un ruido de motor y volteo hacia arriba, aunque solo veo el techo.

—Me tengo que ir. Ya han llegado por mí.

—¡NO SE TE OCURRA COLGARME!—Grita desesperada.

—Podrás verme en el centro. Sé que irás. Te llevarán de todos modos, para que vayas a darme las gracias. Como el año pasado, cuando Agatha se ofreció por Flower, y llevaron a Flower a darle las gracias. —Oí un ruido parecido al motor de hacía un rato, pero mucho más lejano, a través del teléfono. —Llegaron por ti. Te veré.

Colgué.

Salí lentamente, de todos modos me estaban esperando en la puerta. Mi padre seguía maldiciendo, mi hermana entraba aún más en pánico y no dejaba de gritar mi nombre. A lo lejos vi el otro avión elevarse a un par de cuadras, y me subí al mío. Me llevaron a Washington, a Moses Lake, como a todos los tributos de USA. Y ya había mucha gente reunida alrededor de la plataforma que construían para presumirnos a la nación. Atrás habían construido un pequeño "Palacio de Justicia". Así lo llamaba yo, porque nos metían en dos habitaciones diferentes a los tributos, y ahí podíamos recibir visitas de familia y amigos, como en los libros, en el Palacio de Justicia. Y los primeros en visitarme fueron mi padre y mi hermana. Y mi padre seguía gritando y maldiciendo y mi hermana lloraba desconsoladamente. Me harté.

—¡De todas formas me diste como muerta hace años! ¡No sé por qué haces tanto drama!—Entonces papá calló. Porque no le gustaba que le recordara que, cuando murió mamá hace 6 años, él me gritó una vez que yo había muerto junto con ella para él. Debió haber sido duro el golpe, porque apretó puños y mandíbula y salió hecho una furia de la habitación. Mi hermana se limpió las lágrimas y me abrazó. Dijo algo como "cuidaré de él, cuídate tú", y salió. Luego entró Trina, la hermana de Victoria. Tori para mí.

—Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente. Tonto, pero valiente.— Me dijo.— ¿Por qué?—Alcé los hombros, haciéndole creer que no lo sabía. Lo hacía, pero no podía decirle. Era una promesa entre su hermana y yo. Ella suspiró.—No sé si Tori quiera verte. No para de llorar y decir que eres una imbécil.—Volví a alzar los hombros.

—Mi padre y hermana hacían lo mismo.—Trina rio. Y luego me abrazó, susurrando en mi oído con voz un poco quebrada "Gracias". Me vio con lágrimas en sus ojos, y se fue. Yo me senté esperando a Tori. Porque sabía que iba a venir. Lo sabía. O al menos lo suponía. Y me pregunté si el otro tributo (Roberto, creo) habría sido quien se hubiese ofrecido por alguien. Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró ella corriendo. Yo me levanté y la abracé con fuerza mientras ella recargaba su mentón en mi hombro y lloraba. "Eres una imbécil", decía una y otra vez. "Lo sé", contestaba yo.

Se separó, me tomó el rostro y me dio un beso en los labios. Luego volvió a abrazarme mientras sollozaba.

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó mientras mordía un poco mi camiseta para no gritar.

—Porque te quiero.—Me miró a la cara.

—Lo que hiciste no fue algo que haya pedido de tu parte. No era necesario que lo hicieras. Y es una decisión muy estúpida la que tomaste... Pero aun así, el gesto es apreciado, aunque no me agrade… Y… Si ya no hay vuelta atrás o salida… Te deseo lo mejor. Espero que tengas suerte y astucia…—Su voz se quebró y volvió a abrazarme mientras lloraba de frustración y desesperación. Y debo admitir que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por un momento.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Los soldados venían por ella, tenía que salir. Me apretujó un poco más y me soltó y mientras se la llevaban, dije algo que se grabó en mi mente, y en su corazón seguramente:

—Prometo intentar mantenerme con vida.

Ella me miró una última vez antes de salir, y yo me volví a sentar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En serio iba a luchar contra todas esas personas solo para que ella no lo hiciera? Supongo que la respuesta era sí, porque no había forma de retractarme.

Nos sacaron de Moses Lake y platiqué un poco con Robbie (ahora sabía bien su nombre): Nadie se ofreció por él, no tenía realmente amigos. Pero su novia, Cat (no amigos, pero sí novia. Ese tipo era un genio), había llorado mucho. Prometió mantenerse con vida. Como yo. Como todos los que no quisieron ser elegidos, probablemente. Menos los niños de Brasil, los cuales apuesto a que estuvieron llorando un montón por no querer ir, que no alcanzaron a prometerle a alguien que se mantendrían con vida. Y siento pena por ellos.

Según los libros, ahora deberíamos ir al centro de entrenamiento. Nunca dicen en dónde está ese centro. No quiero saberlo. La nave se detiene, bajamos. Y vemos a los demás. Todos diferentes, tanto en edad, peso, altura, color de piel, pero todos con un mismo propósito, porque le prometimos a alguien que viviríamos.

**Todos mataremos a los otros.**

* * *

_**He acabado por hoy. Si les gustó, por favor dejen un comentario. Si no les gustó, por favor dejen un comentario. Si les gustan Tegan And Sara, por favor dejen dos comentarios y si les gusta Sheeran, cásense conmigo (y dejen 10 comentarios). Esto fue todo lo que se me ocurrió por esta noche. No prometo actualizar pronto, pero juro que lo haré. En serio.**_

_**Sin más que decir, me despido.**_

_**Atte. This.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡I'm back! :v Para "Mockingjay", busqué tu perfil de FF, pero no lo encontré, lo que me da 3 teorías: A) Estás usando un nickname falso, B) Si no estás usando uno falso, no está completo el nickname, C) No tienes una cuenta en FF y vaya Zeus a saber cómo me encontraste. El punto es que me gustaría en verdad platicar más a fondo contigo porque, bueno, dejaste comentario (a los cuales la mayoría de las veces respondo), dijiste que me amabas, y concuerdas conmigo en que Sheeran es ASOMBROSO, así que… ¿Hay alguna forma para contactarte?**_

_**Sin más que decir, los dejo para que lean.**_

* * *

TORI

* * *

Me estremezco un poco en mi asiento. No hace frío realmente, pero me ha agarrado un resfriado, lo único que me faltaba en estos momentos. Mi madre llega con una taza de té caliente y me la da. Me mira mientras yo doy un sorbo. Yerbabuena.

—Estoy enferma.—Digo de la nada.—Eso justifica que esté todo el día en el sofá.

—Podrías estar en tu cuarto—.Dice ella.

—No quiero tenerte paranoica pensando en que me estoy cortando las venas, mamá.—Ella me abraza.

—Sé que es difícil saber que una de tus mejores amigas está en los juegos, cariño. Pero te prometió mantenerse con vida.

—Como todos los demás tributos a su familia.— Suspiro.—Es una imbécil. Una gran, gran imbécil.—Mamá se separa de mí y me pone una manta encima.

—Iré a comprar cosas para la cena, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

—Sí. Galletas. Trae galletas y bombones. ¡Y chocolates! Por favor.

Mamá sale y me deja sola de nuevo. Yo sigo viendo la televisión, como desde hace tres días. Al segundo día mamá dijo: _"No puedes estar ahí sentada todo el tiempo"_, yo respondí: _"¿Acaso es un reto?"_. Adivinen quien fue regañada por ambos padres. Pero es que sentía que si me movía de mi asiento, todo iba a pasar demasiado rápido. Me perdería las transmisiones de Jade en televisión.Y probablemente la perdería a ella si muriera. Sin duda ese era mi mayor miedo, no que muriera, sino el no verla morir ¿tiene sentido?

—_Dinos, Jade, ¿por qué te ofreciste como tributo por esa chica?_

—_¿Acaso importa?_

La gente ríe. Es la entrevista de los tributos en El Capitolio.

—_Bueno, es que a todos nos parece raro que un ciudadano norteamericano se ofrezca tributo._

—_Solo es el cuarto año. Si este fuera, pongamos, el sexagésimo año de Los Juegos, y nadie se hubiera ofrecido antes, sería raro, pero es de los primeros, puedes esperar lo que sea._

—_Está bien, concuerdo en eso, pero me da curiosidad… ¿le conoces?_

—…

—_Jad…_

—_Sí. Le conozco. Victoria Vega. Tori. Nos conocemos desde siempre._

—_¿Buena amiga tuya?_

—_Podría decirse._

—_¿Y por qué te ofreciste?_

—… _Supongo que por miedo._

—_¿Miedo?_

—_Sí, verás… ella no es la persona más atlética que conozcas. No es alta, ni rápida, ni fuerte, ella es más del tipo "nerd". Si hubiera tecnología a donde nos mandan, seguro y triunfaría porque los electrocutaría a todos o algo, pero estamos hablando de una arena en donde no contamos ni con un encendedor en sí, y ella es de esas chicas que nunca ganó una medalla que no fuera por vender galletas en las niñas exploradoras… y reprobó la clase de deportes… Estoy segura de que, de no haberme ofrecido como tributo, nadie más lo hubiera hecho. Y Tori no pasaría del "baño de sangre". Siendo sincera, ella es de esas personas agradables, que te saludan en la mañana y al parecer nunca están enojadas. Es de esas personas que no debes perder nunca… Yo soy más del tipo huraño. No tengo muy buena conexión con mis vecinos, ni con mi familia. Le extrañarían más a ella que a mí. _

—_De cierto modo le hiciste un favor a la comunidad, ¿no?_

—_No quiero pensarlo de esa manera. Si los demás quieren, sí, es un favor. Se necesitan más personas como ella en este mundo, y menos como yo. Mi plan no es morir, pero tampoco es el plan de nadie, así que… Lo dejo a la suerte._

Dios, tuvo que mencionar lo de la clase de deportes reprobada.

* * *

JADE

* * *

Silencio. Mucho silencio. Lo único perceptible es el ruido del motor del avión en el que viajamos. Acababan de inyectarnos los rastreadores en los brazos, para mantenernos vigilados justo como en los libros. Era el día del juicio. Hoy iniciaba la lucha por sobrevivir. Y yo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. No nos entrenaron realmente. No nos enseñaron a trabajar con lo poco que nos entregaban. Pero tengo un plan… Que consiste solamente en no morir hoy. Joder, los nervios no me han dejado siquiera tiempo para pensar en los que podría hacer una vez dentro de la arena. Y sólo puedo pensar en el día de entrevista de los tributos. Si vivo, Tori va a matarme por mencionar lo de la clase de deportes reprobada. Esa vez fue gracioso verla haciendo con sus últimos esfuerzos un examen físico final. Hoy no sé si debo siquiera sonreír.

El tiempo se me va volando y cuando menos me lo espero, ya estamos en la arena, esperando a que la cuenta regresiva llegue a 1. Veo mochilas al frente y se me pasan las palabras de Haymitch Abernathy por la cabeza, que dan a entender que las mochilas están para atraer a los débiles y así los fuertes puedan matarlos. Por un momento se me pasa por la mente que no necesito una para sobrevivir, pero realmente no sé hacer nada con la naturaleza tampoco, así que sí necesito una. La más alejada de la cornucopia es muy pequeña. Podría contener sólo una manta demasiado delgada, una botella de agua vacía, una cuerda… Con eso sería suficiente, pero necesito algo más, como un cuchillo. Una mochila con probablemente lo mismo que la anterior, más un cuchillo colgando en la parte de afuera se encuentra un poco más cerca de la cornucopia. Pero la necesito, así que cuando suenan las trompetas de inicio y todos nos echamos a correr, me mentalizo para ir a por esa mochila color azul marino. A medio camino ya me duelen las piernas, y quiero parar el plan y desviarme hacia el lugar que sea la arena (que por los árboles deduzco que es un bosque), pero algo me motiva. Un recuerdo de la infancia, de aquella vez en la que agredí a un oficial de policía… Y una voz me gritaba _"¡Corre, Jade! ¡Más rápido!"_. ¡Además aprobé la clase de deportes, joder! Y bueno, supongo que la motivación funciona. Voy en primer lugar.

Cuando llego a la mochila deseada, lo primero que hago es sacar el cuchillo. Los demás corren más adentro de la cornucopia, casi no me prestan atención. Pero en caso de que alguien me busque pelea, la vista del cuchillo para carne que tengo en la mano (recién afilado, aproximadamente 36 centímetros de largo desde el mango a la punta) podría causarles un poco de temor.

Al darme la vuelta, alguien me salta encima y la caída me ensordece un poco, pero alcanzo a escuchar al cañón que indica que alguien ha muerto. E inmediatamente empiezan a sonar más. Ninguno de ellos puede ser mío, porque puedo oírlos aún y mi corazón sigue bombeando sangre. Entonces veo que mi cuchillo está clavado en el corazón del chico brasileño que se lanzó sobre mí. Y matarlo era lo último que quería. Casi puedo escuchar el sonido de sorpresa combinado con alivio de Tori al ver que no he muerto pero he matado a alguien. Me levanto, me meto en el bosque y busco un lugar lejano a la cornucopia.

Calculo que habré caminado cerca de un kilómetro antes de detenerme y subirme al árbol más alto que encontré. Me puse a limpiar el cuchillo porque no soportaba la idea de seguir viéndolo con la sangre del chico en él. Ni siquiera revisé qué había en la mochila. Volví a colgar el cuchillo en el lugar en el que antes estaba. Abracé mis rodillas y pensé en el daño inmenso que había hecho a esa familia.

La noche llegó y yo no pude dormir. Y la única vez que pude cerrar los ojos, la cara del chico apareció en mi sueño y tiñó todo de rojo, así que me rendí con intentar dormir. Bajé del árbol y me puse a caminar. No estaba particularmente oscuro por completo, la luna me daba buena luz para caminar. Saqué el cuchillo de nuevo por si alguien aparecía dispuesto a atacarme, pero me sentí incomoda con él. O quizá fuera que yo estaba usando mi estrategia de vagar por la noche y en caso de que alguien me hubiese seguido en el día, me perdería de noche. Estaba un poco nerviosa. Particularmente quería encontrar a ambos ingleses. Me habían molestado antes de la entrevista, y quería acabar con ellos de alguna forma.

Escuché un ruido a mi derecha y volteé con cuchillo en mano amenazando a quien se había cruzado conmigo. Él sostenía las manos en el aire y hacía la cara hacia atrás intentando huir de la punta del cuchillo, que en principio le rozaba la nariz.

—Jade, baja eso, por favor.

—¿Robbie?

—Hola—. Alejé un poco el cuchillo de su cara. —Gracias.

—¿Qué quieres, Robbie? ¿Qué haces vagando en la noche?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo. En respuesta, yo te estaba buscando. Pensé que quizá podríamos ser aliados hasta que queden al menos 5 tributos, si llegamos a ese entonces. Luego nos separamos y tomamos nuestro propio camino.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer alianza conmigo?

—Realmente no quiero matarte, y además… somos del mismo país.

—¿Sólo por eso?

—También me molestaron los de Inglaterra.

—Hecho.

Y nos estrechamos la mano.

* * *

_**He acabado por hoy. Si les gustó, por favor dejen un comentario. Si no les gustó, por favor dejen un comentario. Si les gustan Tegan And Sara, por favor dejen dos comentarios (A-little-death-for-you, termina tu comentario **_**7n7**_**) y si les gusta Sheeran, cásense conmigo (y dejen 10 comentarios). Esto fue todo lo que se me ocurrió por esta noche. No prometo actualizar pronto, pero juro que lo haré. En serio. El final de la historia está cerca.**_

_**Sin más que decir, me despido.**_

_**Atte. This.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a los que me dijeron en el capítulo anterior que iba muy rápido. Tomé su consejo. Tardé un año en actualizar (?) espero que les guste. Recuerden que esta historia está cerca del final.**_

* * *

Encontramos un claro. Fue por accidente. Robbie pisó mal y cayó entre unos arbustos, pero su caída se prolongó. Al principio creíamos que era una trampa hecha por algún otro tributo (putos ingleses). Luego vimos que era algo como una guarida secreta. No era muy grande, pero había un árbol de manzanas y un arbusto de bayas. Un estanque de agua clara y dulce. Y no nos quisimos mover. Llevábamos ahí dos días. En esos días, habían muerto cinco tributos más. Según mis cálculos, debíamos quedar cerca de 8 tributos. Cuando murieran otros tres, Robbie y yo no podríamos seguir siendo aliados.

Me di una palmada en el antebrazo, para matar un mosquito. Era el primero que veía en toda nuestra estancia ahí. Y me había dado cuenta del insecto por las cosquillas que me hacía. No había hecho ruido.

... No había hecho ruido...

—¿No te parece raro?— Pregunté a Robbie.

—¿El que los mosquitos no estén haciendo ruido? Sí. Quizá sean una invención de los creadores de los juegos.

—¿Venenosos?

—Quizá.

Un mosquito pasó rozando mi oreja. Sí hacía ruido, pero no era un zumbido, sino una pequeña voz. La voz de mi padre.

—¿Mamá?—Robbie miraba hacia todos lados.

Pasó otro mosquito. Este con la voz de mi hermana.

Sabía qué estaba pasando. En los libros, pasaban Sinsajos gritando con terror y te volvían un poco loco. Aquí eran mosquitos. Era lo mismo. Pero había algo más. La picadura dolía como si te hubieras enterrado un clavo en esa zona.

Pronto el claro empezó a llenarse de mosquitos. Las voces se hicieron más fuertes. Era insoportable, pero era algo que aún aguantaría. Lo preocupante eran las picaduras. Seguro tenían una sustancia alucinógena, yo ya estaba viendo puntitos rojos.

Robbie gritaba por su madre y su novia una y otra vez mientras intentaba inútilmente alejar a los mosquitos. Yo alcanzaba a escuchar las voces de mi padre, mi hermana, mi abuela y algunos tíos. Pero realmente no sentía nada. Era un simple truco, ¿no? Mantenía eso en mi mente mientras me movía para alejar a los insectos.

Luego escuché otra voz. La voz de Tori. Muy tenue, como si estuviera muriendo. Bueno, mierda.

Los puntos rojos se hicieron más grandes, mi cuerpo ya no soportaba el dolor. Robbie y yo empezamos a gritar. Necesitábamos salir de allí. Pero ¿cuál era el arbusto por el que Robbie habDía caído?

Empezamos a buscar tanteando las plantas pero nos espinábamos las manos o golpeábamos con piedras escondidas. Finalmente mi mano se sumergió violentamente en un arbusto y grité hacia Robbie para que saliera conmigo.

Los mosquitos nos persiguieron un rato más mientras gritábamos y corríamos desesperados, dandonos palmadas por todo el cuerpo intentando quitarnos a los insectos de encima y agravando más el dolor que las picaduras ya habían causado.

Nos detuvimos al lado de un árbol y los animalejos se detuvieron y alejaron de nosotros. Entonces vimos a otro tributo salir de entre los arbustos cercanos a los nuestros. Los mosquitos también lo perseguían, pero hablaban otro idioma. Los que solían picotearnos a nosotros se unieron con los demás y bombardearon al chico. Pronto se desplomó en un montón de hojas caídas y el cañón sonó. "_Quedamos siete_", pensé.

Noté que Robbie, a pesar de todo, había logrado sacar una de las dos mochilas. La de él. Pues era roja, mientras la mía era azul, y contaba con un martillo, en vez de un cuchillo. Decidimos que era mucha adrenalina por un día y subimos al árbol. Había dos ramas exactamente a la misma altura, pero en direcciones distintas. Cada quien se sentó en una rama. Y descansamos un rato. El sol se ocultó. Hicimos esfuerzos sobre humanos para no rascarnos las ronchas.

Una música extraña empezó a sonar y en el cielo aparecieron los rostros de los caídos del día. Hoy habían sido 3. Quizá dos habían muerto mientras Robbie y yo sufríamos alguna alucinación y nuestros gritos opacaron los cañones. Aparecieron otras letras que mencionaban a los que seguían vivos. Eramos los dos norteamericanos, ambos ingleses, y un chico alemán. Bueno... Adiós alianza.

—Quedamos 5, Jade—Robbie, recalcando lo obvio.

—Ajá.

—Bueno... Será mejor que me vaya. Pero antes... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Dispara.

—¿Quién es Tori?— Me quedé helada.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Bueno, mientras los mosquitos nos picaban, te oí repetir su nombre varias veces. ¿Quién es?—no respondí.—¿Es la chica por la que te ofreciste tributo?

Me quedé pensando un par de segundos. Posiblemente no viviera después de eso. Ninguno de los dos. ¿Exactamente a qué le temía? ¿Acaso tenía algo que perder? Yo no, obviamente. ¿Pero y ella? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría la gente que le rodeaba y frecuentaba?

—¿Jade?

—Sí –dije finalmente—, es la chica por la que me ofrecí tributo.

—Ah... ¿Buena amiga?—Tardé un par de segundos en contestar. Suspiré pesado.

—Éramos algo así. Pero yo empecé a sentir cosas por ella hace cerca de dos años. No quería realmente que nadie se enterara, y menos de esta forma. Aunque, sabiendo que probablemente no pueda decírselo jamás, ahora... Ahora ya no importa mucho.

—Oh... En verdad lo lamento.

—¿Sí? Yo igual. Deberíamos bajar del árbol para seguir nuestro camino, Robb.

Bajamos con cuidado y nos detuvimos un poco adoloridos a tomar un respiro. Había algo en el ambiente, algo malo. Me puse alerta, pero antes de poder avisar a Robbie, los ingleses nos saltaron encima. El chico me atacó a mí y la chica a ella.

Y allí estaba. Moreno, él. De pelo alocado. Sonrisa encantadora y sádica a la vez. Ojos lujuriosos. Casi podía ver en sus labios la iniciativa de preguntarme de nuevo si sería su "Chica en llamas" (se había leído los libros). No llevaba armas, pero era un par de centímetros más alto que yo, y, obviamente, más fuerte. Mentiría si dijera que no sentí miedo en ese momento. Aún así, al tener ambos las manos vacías, sentía que podía ganar. Robbie, detrás de mí, trataba de esquivar los golpes que la chica inglesa (Ruby se llamaba la puta), le lanzaba con un martillo. Tiempo después supe que él no atacaba porque su martillo estaba atorado. Y que ella, aparte del martillo, llevaba un cuchillo y atacaba a mi amigo con ambos.

El chico inglés (Beck se llamaba el puto) intentó tomarme por el cuello e hice un esfuerzo mayor con mi cuerpo para esquivar. Tenía la ventaja de que su cabello era largo, entonces, cuando se volteó para atacarme de nuevo, alcé mis manos, le tomé del pelo, y lo jalé con todas mis fuerzas hacia mi rodilla. Beck se estrelló con tanta fuerza, que sentí claramente cómo se rompía su nariz. La sangre empezó a brotar inmediatamente. Y en ese momento de descuido, agarré suavemente ambos lados de su cabeza, y con una furia sorprendente, le giré el rostro hacia la derecha. Escuché como su cuello tronaba. Y seguido de eso, se escucharon dos cañones consecutivos. Pero Ruby y mi amigo seguían luchando, por lo que no podía ser de ninguno de ellos.

La chica inglesa reparó en que su compañero de pelea estaba muerto, así que lanzó un grito de terror y sin pensarlo más, clavó su cuchillo en el pecho de Robbie. Ahí donde se supone que están los pulmones. Y luego echó a correr sin molestarse en retirar el arma.

Mi amigo cayó al suelo.

Y yo corrí hacia él.

Su rostro mostraba un inmenso dolor. Pero no supe decir si era por su herida o por saber que estaría rompiendo la promesa que le hubiese hecho a Cat antes de venir a los juegos. De uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacó una pequeña cajita. Me la extendió.

—No voy a vivir lo suficiente, Jade. Así que quiero pedirte un favor: gana. Gana, y viaja a Texas. Luego busca a Cat. Y cuando la encuentres, por favor, dale la cajita. Es un anillo. Iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo, pero ya no hay oportunidad.

Eso me rompió el corazón de una manera extraña. No debería ser yo la que tuviera la suerte de enfrentarse a Ruby, debería ser él. Y debería ganar, y llegar a casa, y casarse con Cat. Y hacer todo lo que yo nunca me atrevería a hacer con Tori.

Me entregó su mochila y se despidió de mí.

—Buena suerte, Jade. Espero que pronto regreses a casa.

**_Y entonces, un nuevo cañón sonó._**

* * *

**_Bueno, es _****_todo de mi parte. Ya saben. Si les gustó, dejen review. Si no les gustó, dejen review. Si les gusta Tegan And Sara, dejen dos reviews. Y si están emocionados porque en estos días sale la nueva canción de Love Of Lesbian, sepan que yo también lo estoy. _**

**_Atte. TSS :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Este documento fue editado por primera vez el 26 de mayo del 2016. Si lo estás leyendo otro día, quizá vengas del futuro... o quizá simplemente te hayas dado cuenta de que NO fue publicado el día 26 de mayo. Esta historia está cerca del final, recuérdenlo. Disfruten :D_**

* * *

TORI

* * *

_—De última actualización en las noticias, sobre nuestro programa favorito, "The hunger games"... creo que una de nuestras participantes, en específico Jade West, se ha vuelto loca, Martin. _

En la pantalla se reprodujo un video que captaba una cámara escondida en un árbol y que Jade había encontrado.

_**—Día uno: creo que estoy decayendo demasiado rápido, ni siquiera sé qué hora es. Extraño mucho a Ronald... No, Robbie. Robbie. No sé dónde dejé el anillo. Creo que dormiré un poco, si es que puedo—. **_Entonces Jade se recostaba de forma extraña en la rama y se quedaba dormida. El video se adelantaba hasta la siguiente vez que le hablaba a la cámara. _**—Día dos: he visto a la puta de Ruby en mis sueños. Estaba muerta. Y todo era felicidad hasta que vi que Robbie estaba vivo y sólo quedábamos él y yo. Yo no quería morir, realmente. Aún no quiero. Pero tampoco quería matarlo, no a él. Fue una horrible pesadilla. Intentaré dormir de nuevo—. **_Se acostaba en la misma posición incómoda de la vez pasada y volvía a dormir. El video se volvía a adelantar. _**—Día tres: te extraño mucho, Victoria. Creo... que en cualquier momento me muero —**_Entonces empezaba a llorar—_**, coño, dejé la ropa en la lavandería. Ni siquiera recuerdo en dónde dejé el ticket. Allí iba mi camiseta favorita. Puta madre. ¿Debería regresar a dormir? He conseguido dormir y allí no siento dolor. Volveré a la rama. Te amo, Keira Knightley.**_

—_Definitivamente, Joe, se ha vuelto loca. Su diario privado consiste en tres días y, mi querido amigo, han pasado 10 horas desde que Robbie murió. Sin embargo, su contendiente, la británica Ruby Tandoh descansa a plena vista sin miedo a nada. Lloró la partida de su amigo londinense, Beck Oliver, durante un par de minutos, pero tiene muy presente que, si no quiere acabar como él, debe dejar los sentimentalismos de lado por ahora..._

Trina salió de la cocina con 2 tazas de té y me ofreció una que gustosa acepté. Di un sorbo. Té negro.

—Tu novia sí que se volvió loca.

—No es mi novia—. No ante los ojos de la gente. Nunca habíamos hablado de eso. Claro que nos besábamos, y claro que la quería, pero sentía que ella estaba en la situación actual por mi culpa. Creo que mi hermana puede leer las mentes.

—No es tu culpa, Tori. Ella quiso ir por ti a esa batalla. Sólo podemos rezar para que regrese viva. No pido que regrese entera, ya sabes que a veces se dañan tanto que terminan... "rotos" tanto mental como físicamente. Pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar con una buena terapia y muchos cuidados.

—¿En serio crees que Jade va a regresar, Trina?—Mi hermana me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Estoy segura de que intentará llegar a casa en una sola pieza. Porque te quiere. Lo ha dicho frente a todo el mundo. Ella vendrá.

* * *

JADE

* * *

Había perdido por completo mi sentido de orientación, si es que alguna vez tuve uno. Tenía hambre y quería ir a casa, y eso no iba a pasar pronto. Posé mi mano suavemente sobre el bolsillo derecho de mis pantalones. Al cuarto día de mi diario me había dado cuenta que en realidad sólo habían pasado un par de horas y había encontrado la cajita que Robbie me había dado. Me había desecho de ella y había metido el anillo en mi bolsillo. Me daba impulso para seguir viviendo, tenía que entregarlo, a fin de cuentas.

Probablemente me haya vuelto más paranoica desde que entré a la arena, pues siempre estaba escuchando cosas. Me parecía escuchar voces todo el tiempo. De mi madre, de mi padre, incluso de los niños brasileños. Y sobre todo, la de Ruby. No dudaba que me estuviera persiguiendo, sin embargo, su voz en mi cabeza sólo me confundía una y otra vez. Al final, para calmarme, terminé cantando canciones. Cualquiera que se me viniera a la cabeza. Desde canciones de comerciales hasta tararear sólo sinfonías. Eso solía acallar las voces. Y estaba consciente de que revelaba mi ubicación a la puta británica, pero... simplemente... lo necesitaba.

Además, era una parte de mi muy mal elaborado plan, el cual consistía en atraerla a mí, traer el martillo de Robbie a la mano y esperar poder lanzarlo como Thor con la esperanza de que le golpeara en un lugar donde pudiera hacerle mucho daño, como, una pierna. Una vez inmóvil, podría rajarle la garganta o usar el mismo truco que con Beck. O algo. No quería pensar realmente en cómo iba a matarla. No quería matarla realmente. Pero debía cumplirle a Robbie. Y quería regresar a casa más que nunca.

Entonces, me hallaba caminando, repasando el coro de "Missing" de Seafret en mi cabeza, cuando escuché la voz de la británica con la que tenía duelo. Estaba en la rama de un árbol que tenía una cámara escondida en un agujero (síp, el árbol donde había grabado mi diario de 3 días, no había ido muy lejos de él). Hablaba suave, calmada, recitando un mensaje para sus familiares y amigos en donde decía que no se preocuparan, que llegaría a casa a salvo. Luego cambió su tono a uno incluso avergonzado y habló a la novia de Robbie, prometiéndole llevar el anillo en caso de ganar.

—Aunque tu novio se lo haya pedido especialmente a mi contrincante, Jade. Creo que es lo menos qué puedo hacer.

—Pfff, patético—. Dije yo lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara. Volteó a verme.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, West? Estoy tratando de ser amable—. Bajó de la rama de un salto.

—Ruby... tú no eres amable—señaló con el pulgar a la rama en la que había estado y sonrió.

—Ellos no tienen por qué saberlo... Y bueno, dime... ¿con qué canción vas a deleitarme hoy? Debo decir que me sorprendió que conocieras tantas de Seafret, nunca fueron muy conocidos y desaparecieron después de las manifestaciones a favor de los juegos en 2020.

* * *

TORI

* * *

Jade y la otra chica estaban teniendo una charla sobre una banda que nos gustaba a ella y a mí desde, prácticamente, siempre. Ruby tenía razón, nunca habían sido exactamente conocidos, pero un día dimos con ellos de casualidad. Una desgracia lo que había pasado con ellos en 2020.

Realmente no escuché qué dijeron, pero empezaron a correr. Jade huía de Ruby. Ruby nunca alcanzaría a Jade, ella había aprobado la clase de deportes. Creo que más bien, la estrategia de mi amiga era cansarla un poco y luego acabar con ella. Su martillo estaba a la mano, bien pudo haberse enfrentado directamente a la británica.

Ruby iba a un par de metros detrás de Jade, cuando esta cayó por una especie de colina que daba a un río. Ruby alcanzó a frenar y bajó lentamente mientras mi amiga gótica buscaba su martillo y su mochila, que también habían caído al agua.

—¿Tus últimas palabras, West?—Ruby se acercó con su martillo en la mano.

—Chingas a tu madre, Tandoh—. Entonces un cuchillo pequeño apareció en la mano de Jade, pero se perdió inmediatamente en una de las piernas de Ruby. La rubia lanzó un grito y la gótica aprovechó el momento para salir del río con la ropa escurriendo, su mochila en la mano derecha y el martillo en la izquierda. Yo dejé que el aire contenido en mis pulmones saliera y dejé la tasita de té en la mesita frente a mí porque la estaba apretando tanto que creí que se rompería en cualquier momento.

Ambas corrían más lento ahora, una por su ropa mojada y la otra porque era mariquita y no aguantaba el dolor... rayos, el vocabulario de Jade. Como sea. Mi amiga gótica guardó el martillo, se colgó la mochila y saltó a una rama baja para darse impulso y subir. Ruby le alcanzó los pies, pero una buena patada en la quijada le desorientó lo suficiente como para que Jade subiera un poco más. De todos modos, Ruby fue hacia otro árbol con ramas más cerca las unas de las otras. Se quitó la mochila y empezó a trepar, con más rapidez, por supuesto, aunque se detenía constantemente por el dolor en su pierna. Jade, que ya iba en unas ramas muy altas, dejó caer su mochila también y empezó a saltar árboles hacia la derecha. Después de tres árboles, siguió subiendo. Los comentaristas en la tele estaban tan entretenidos comentando la habilidad de Jade para subir árboles y saltar ramas, que no vieron que Tandoh se había acercado peligrosamente a ella y cuando Jade quiso saltar a otra rama más alta, Ruby se colgó de su pierna y ambas cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

Se levantaron un poco aturdidas y llegué a ver un ápice de nuevas ideas en los ojos de ambas. Echaron a correr hacia sus respectivas mochilas. Sacaron sus martillos. Volvieron a correr hacia la otra, pero no llegaron a encontrarse. Ambas lanzaron su martillo y la imagen cambió hacia una vista del bosque desde las alturas mientras un grito escalofriante se escuchaba. Literalmente, los pajarillos volaron. Los comentaristas decían algo sobre los nervios que daban por saber quién había sobrevivido. Finalmente, la imagen regresó a donde se había librado la batalla.

_Y en mi televisor, apareció el rostro de Ruby..._

* * *

_**Bueno, esto es todo de mi parte. Debo decir que Ruby Tandoh es una persona real (?) es repostera, tercer lugar en "The Great British Bake Off" del 2013, mi crush de este invierno pasado :3 es muy linda, búsquenla. Gracias a "Mokingjay" que justo vino hoy (8 de junio de 2016) a comentar que siguiera con esto. Aunque ya había empezado a editarlo, como que tu comentario me animó a seguir :D**_

_**Si les gustó, dejen review. Si no les gustó, dejen review. Si les gusta Tegan And Sara, dejen dos reviews. Si siguen esperando a Halley (o al menos que ya sea noviembre para el concierto de Love Of Lesbian en el Metropolitan), sepan que yo también lo espero ;D  
**_

_**Atte. TSS :3**_

_**Posdata: Agradecimiento especial a Gaby Facio, porque era ya entrada la noche y fui a preguntarle si iba por buen camino mientras llorábamos la pérdida de Hodor en Game Of Thrones (9TTnTT)9 **_

_**Posdata 2: Keep calm and HOLD THE DOOR! **_


End file.
